


Sinner On the Right

by hid4n



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past & Ongoing Infidelity, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Takao tells Midorima surprises him anymore, especially not when they're sneaking around behind Akashi's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner On the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Infidelity drabble with a cliché summary. Enjoy!

“You know I just can’t stay away from you.”

“I know.”

A thick line of saliva was already drying along the underside of his cock when Takao dipped his head once more, pressing his tongue flat against the hot flesh. His silvery blue eyes were watching Midorima, assessing the disinterested expression that wavered on beautiful facial features. Even like this – hair slightly askew, lips parted while he breathed softly, a hand forming a loose fist, propping up his head as he glanced away from the scene between his legs – he was breathtaking. Well… Takao thought so.

“I don’t _want_ to stay away from you.” He breathed against Midorima’s impressive length, peppering the warm surface with dry kisses.

“I know.” Dismissive. Disinterested. Devoid of enthusiasm.

“I can make you feel better than Akashi can.” Takao stopped his kisses, flicking his tongue out and teasing Midorima’s slit. He couldn’t taste the bitter taste of his partner’s pre-cum, but it wasn’t a surprise – he hadn’t brought Shin-chan anywhere near that point yet. Still, he craved the unmistakable taste and the sensation of the sticky liquid spreading over his tongue. _Ah_ , how he craved the burning arousal that appeared when he had a mouthful of Midorima’s cum... Steadily, a festering heat began to bloom in the pit of his abdomen as he recalled the last time he had tasted it. _I should..._

Probing idly with his tongue, Takao loosely held his teammate’s erection in one hand while the other massaged small circles into the tense muscles of his inner thigh. He waited for the signature ‘I know,’ but was caught off guard when it didn’t come immediately. Frowning, Takao slid his tongue over the rest of the velvety flesh, opening his mouth wider to take in just the head of Midorima’s cock. He moved his tongue languidly, spreading thick saliva with the slow sweep of his tongue over sensitive nerves.

After a moment of tracing the subtle vein perpendicular to Midorima’s glans with a sloppy lack of precision, Takao heard a stiff sigh. “I know.”

Pulling his eager tongue away from the warm flesh, Takao peered up at Midorima, a string of persistent saliva still clinging to his bottom lip. “ _Fuck_ me today, Shin-chan.” His eyes were smoldering, adding an edge of desperation to his request while breathless words tumbled from his lips. The lilt on ‘fuck’ made Midorima’s expression crumble slightly; almost simultaneously, the pair recalled the last time Midorima had slipped away from Akashi’s watchful gaze – in the corner of the locker room, where Takao had convinced Midorima that he was in _dire need_ of a blowjob. And Midorima had a hard time saying no when he was balls deep in Takao’s throat, against the wall and violently quivering from the pleasure.

The memory caused Takao to close his eyes with a flutter of dark lashes. He could vividly remember the way Midorima had fisted his hair, yanking on it to the point of pain as he fucked Takao’s mouth. It nearly seemed one-sided at one point – but Shin-chan couldn’t deny that he wanted him too, not with the way he had growled ‘Loosen your throat, Takao’ or how he had aggressively kissed Takao after demanding that he swallow all of his cum. No, there was definitely no denying Midorima’s desire, and they both knew it.

After all, that was why they were here in the first place.

“I love tasting you,” Takao started in a slightly trembling voice, “but I want it inside me this time.” The atmosphere was always thick when he asked for something; it was like an unspoken rule between them that Midorima dictated what they did for the day. Even if it was a sensation he had experienced before, Takao tried to dismiss it with his unsteady words. “I want you to make a mess inside me. Fuck me until you’ve had your fill – then coat my insides with your cum. I want to feel it trickle down my thighs when you’re finished with me...”

Panting around his syrupy words, Takao looked away, directing his attention to the gently pulsing warmth in his hand. The subtle curve of Midorima’s cock was so alluring, he just couldn’t resist…

Opening his mouth and giving the slit another affectionate sweep of his tongue, Takao lowered his head, consciously relaxing his throat as the length of his partner’s cock plunged past the tip of his tongue. Sudden discomfort blossomed at the back of his throat, his gag reflex coming to life as it protested against the abrupt intrusion. Takao squeezed his eyes shut tighter as muscles spasmed against his will, but the sweet desire to choke himself urged him to take Midorima’s cock deeper. The back of his throat felt unbearably tight, but the ache fed the fire growing inside his abdomen, hot and desperate. He could feel his own erection straining against his pants, deliciously adding to his discomfort. Even after taking in the entire length, he nuzzled his nose in the thick pubic hair nestled above his cock, pushing it deeper inside the tight heat of his throat.

There was a soft inhale from somewhere above, punctuating the latest spasm of Takao’s throat. “Takao…”

Jerking his head up, Takao coughed away the discomfort from the space suddenly freed in his throat and hissed sharply at Midorima. “Don’t,” he warned, glaring apprehensively at the hand that was outstretched, threatening to stop him. Lithe fingers curled around the girth of Midorima’s cock and jerked it steadily as Takao slid effortlessly out of pre-unbuttoned pants, exposing him as well as freeing his painfully concealed erection. “Just let me.”

Time seemed to trickle by effortlessly and without proper attention, moments passing before Takao could register them. In one swift motion, he had snatched the carelessly placed bottle of lubrication on Midorima’s nightstand, worked a generous amount of it onto his palm and along his teammate’s length before he could protest, and tossed a leg over his lap. The chill of the foreign substance between his hand and Midorima’s cock made them both shudder in unison, an excited whimper escaping Takao.

Once time seemed to snap back into place and tick at an appropriate speed, Takao became aware of his actions once more in real time. With a shuddering moan, he arched his back and pressed his chest against Midorima’s, one hand still working the lubricated erection beneath him. “It’s not like Akashi will know – he hasn’t figured out all the other times, so what’s stopping you?” His tone was mocking, an arrogant smirk slowly stretching over his thin lips.

“Nothing,” Midorima growled, irritation spreading over his previously expressionless face as he forced his lips against Takao’s. It cut off the dark-haired boy’s breath, catching him by surprise. A quiet chuckle bubbled up from Takao as their tongues intertwined, melting together in an erotic kiss of transparent possession and desire. The movements of his hand beneath him began to slip into an irregular, awkward pattern as he focused on the heat of the kiss, tongue delving deeper into Midorima’s mouth as the intimate dance of dominance endured.

When he finally broke away from the hungry kiss for a well-earned breath, Takao couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle between small gasps. “Good boy,” he breathed, licking his lips and cleaning the sloppy mess of saliva they had left behind. “I knew you didn’t want to stay away from me, either.”

A playful grin appeared on Takao’s face as he allowed some space between their chests and pressed Midorima’s slick cock against his ass. “... Fuck me good, okay Shin-chan?” He whispered, sinking down.


End file.
